


On the Proper eating of Ice Cream

by Gorsecloud



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorsecloud/pseuds/Gorsecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny afternoons, stolen moments, lessons learned, and much larger changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Proper eating of Ice Cream

The first time Xion got a brain freeze, she’d nearly fallen off the clock tower in surprise at the sensation. They’d been working on their technique - she and Roxas had that is, given that Axel was a pro at eating ice cream before he’d given Roxas his first bar. Far too often in their early days the ice cream had melted faster than they could eat them, leaving sticky hands and gloves that always earned a scolding from Saix and a lecture about proper uniform care.   
  
Thankfully Axel had noticed her suddenly grabbing at her forehead, and had pointed out to Roxas, who grabbed at her shoulder and pulled her back before she accidentally pitched forward over the edge. Her quiet comments about them always looking out for her had been worth the teasing that had followed, and Xion endeavored to find other ways to avoid drips on her gloves.   
  
Learning how to eat ice cream properly probably seemed like a paltry thing, and yet it was part of something much bigger for all of them. Early on they’d talked mainly about work, or asked Axel about things they didn’t understand. And yet as as time had gone on, as they’d refined munching on bits of icy, salty sweetness into an art form, there’d been a much bigger change. Days and weeks and months passed - time was a hazy thing in the Organization, whose lives revolved around work rather than calendars - and they all found themselves laughing, joking, talking about anything and nothing that caught their fancy.   
  
The first day Xion held up her gloves, without a single speck or drip on them, Roxas elbowed her hard in the shoulder, calling her a showoff, and she’d laughed and knocked his hand away, while Axel had chuckled in the background. And in that moment, she’d paused, looked at them and wondered, _do we really need hearts?_ They weren’t supposed to feel, they were laughing as hard as anything. Emotion was supposed to be beyond them, and yet the were friends who cared so deeply for each other…  
  
But then Axel had called a question over Roxas’s head, and Roxas himself turned to face her, and the thought was gone, lost in the moment under Twilight Town’s eternally setting sun.


End file.
